Seven Deadly Sins Pride and Lust
by ApricotDragons
Summary: In this Fic, we go back to the beginning. Dimitri is 17, Rose is 16, and Adrian attends the Academy. They never ran from the Academy. Spirit was a rare - but not unheard of - element.   What's wrong with Rose?
1. Pride and Lust Part 1

**HEY GUIZE!**

**So I was having a little trouble writing 'The Book', and I got thinking about random plot ideas, and then this was born.**

**It's going to be a four part series, based _very_ loosely around the first Vampire Academy book. By very loosely, I mean I've changed a lot.**

**For example:**

**Rose and Lissa never left the Academy.**  
><strong>Dimitri is 17.<strong>  
><strong>Adrian attends the Academy.<strong>  
><strong>Spirit isn't an almost unheard of element.<strong>  
><strong>Victor wasn't an a**. <strong>  
><strong>Rose is crazy. Literally, Crazy. <strong>  
><strong>And a few other things that will be revealed in due course.<strong>

**I really hope this works out, because I love the ideas I have for this. I'll still be writing 'The Book', as well. **

**Anywho, without further ado, I proudly present to you:**

_**Seven Deadly Sins 1 - Pride and Lust**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, or the Seven Deadly Sins._

* * *

><p>I chased him up the stairs to the abandoned dorm rooms.<p>

"Hurry up, little Dhampir. You'll miss all the fun." Adrian teased, stopping to grab my hand.

From the stairwell we could hear the shouting and the music coming from Eddie's party.

"Something's wrong, Adrian." I whispered. He stopped, and we both listened. The shouting was getting louder, and more panicked.

"What...Have they got a dog in there?" Adrian asked in disbelief. I pushed past him and threw the door open. At first, the stench of blood overwhelmed me.

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed from across the room.

"Look who's here, boys. Rose; the Academy whore." Jesse said in his disgusting, slimy voice.

I looked around the room. They'd obviously crashed the party. Everyone was pressed up against the wall, and I even saw a few, Including Eddie and Mason, who'd been tied up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jesse?" I screamed, running to untie them.

"No, Rose. Don't worry about us. Get the new kid out of here." Mason hissed, gesturing for the bathroom.

I walked to the door, and had my hand on the handle, when I was grabbed from behind and dragged away.

"If you go in there, Hathaway, you won't be coming out." Ralf threatened. I elbowed him in the stomach, and tried to escape his hold. But just as I did, Jesse grabbed my other arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed; thrashing and kicking.

"Get your hands off of her." I heard a voice growl from behind us. They dropped me instantly, knocking the wind out of me.

"Thanks Christian." I called, running into the bathroom and slamming the door. I heard louder shouting, followed by screams, then...silence.

When Mason said 'new kid', I expected a frightened ten year old.

What I didn't expect was a bleeding boy, about 17, who was easily 6ft.

"What's your name?" I asked, tearing off my sleeve and wrapping it around a bite mark on his arm.

"D-Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov." He stuttered, looking slightly out of it. I couldn't blame him. The bathroom was covered in his blood.

"Where's the dog?" I asked, suddenly realizing I hadn't seen it.

"Dead." He whispered, hurt flashing through his eyes.

"It's okay. None of this is your fault. I'm going to get you out of here, Dimitri." I said, staring into his endless brown eyes. They were the colour of molten chocolate. He nodded briefly. I grabbed a towel and wiped the blood away from his hands and face.

"I didn't even want to be here." He whispered. My eyes flicked up before returning to his cuts.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"At this party. The blonde a**hole forced me to come here." He said venomously. I chuckled briefly.

"Yeah. He's like that sometimes." I said, tossing the towel into the sink and standing up.

"Are they out there still?" Dimitri asked me, terror filling his incredibly gorgeous features. I opened the door just a crack, before throwing it open completely. The nervous whispers and panic froze as all eyes turned to look at me. Guardian Petrov and Guardian Alto were standing in the middle of the room, Guardian Alto holding Jesse by the ear.

"Do you know what they've done? Do you have _any_ idea what they put him through?" I growled, gesturing behind me. Alberta flinched just the slightest amount, while everyone cowered.

"Miss Hathaway..."

"DO NOT 'MISS HATHAWAY' ME, PETROV! This is out of hand! They set a f***ing dog, A DOG, loose on this boy, and trapped him in the bathroom with it. Then, they tied everyone up and tormented them. And I have no doubt in my mind that if Christian hadn't burst in when they grabbed me, I would have been compelled to..." I shook my head in disgust. I raised my hand, and everyone began screaming. People knew, when Rose raised her hand, you were in trouble.

"Let them go." Stan said to Alberta, who gestured for everyone except Ralf and Jesse to get out. I'd never seen kids leave a room so quickly.

"He can't keep getting away with this." I growled, my voice sounding lethal. I took a step toward Jesse, who took about twenty steps back.

"Hathaway, stand down!" Stan demanded.

"Have you seen him? Have you seen what they did to him?" I asked calmly, taking another step towards Jesse.

"HATHAWAY!" Stan yelled, grabbing my hand.

"Big Mistake." I told him, grabbing him and throwing him across the room.

"Rose, snap out of it! You can't use your powers against students!" Alberta growled.

"Rose, no." A voice whispered. I spun around to see Dimitri leaning against the door frame, struggling to stay upright.

"I... I can't. Oh god. My head." I screamed, collapsing to my knees and grabbing my head. I must have absorbed the darkness from Lissa when I burst in. I curled into a fetal position, screaming.

"What's wrong with her?" Dimitri asked, worried. He collapsed down next to me, and started stroking my back.

"Don't touch her, kid. She needs to fight this herself." Stan said, almost sympathetically.

"What's wrong with her?" Dimitri repeated in a growl.

"She's one of the Shadow Kissed. We can't work out exactly what's wrong with her. We've got a few Spirit Users and Shadow Kissed students, but Rose is... different. She's worse." Alberta explained.

"Dimitri." I gasped out, holding in my screams.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Don't let Lissa near me." I whispered, before I passed out.


	2. Pride and Lust Part 2

**HEY GUIZE!**

**I'm glad ya'll like this story so far. As I've said, I've changed a lot, so a couple of things may get a bit confusing.**

**But don't worry. All will be explained eventually!**

**While I've got ya'll here, I want to ask a quick question about 'The Book', my sequel fic to 'Now and Forever'.**

**It can go one of two ways.**

**We can use the story line that I've set out... _OR_ You guys can create a new one.**

**I thought I'd take some ideas from you guys on what you'd like to see happen. So let me know in the reviews, or you can PM me.**

**The two best ideas will be used as the storyline. :D**

**Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy!**

_**Seven Deadly Sins 1 - Pride and Lust (Part 2)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to darkness. I would have panicked if I couldn't feel the damp flannel covering my eyes. I yanked it off, and tossed it across the room.<p>

"Rose?" A voice asked. I looked over and saw Dimitri in a separate cot across the room.

"How badly did they hurt you?" I mumbled, forcing myself into a sitting position.

"I've had worse. Besides the bites, just a couple of bruised bones, and two broken ribs. It's no big deal. Are you okay?" He asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Peachy." I said, jumping down from the bed, and using a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri questioned me, confused. I ignored him.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I mumbled, throwing my pins on the floor and slumping to the floor.

"What?"

"They've got security locks. I can't pick 'em." I grumbled, standing up and pacing around.

"They suspended Jesse and Ralf." Dimitri informed me. I felt a smile creep across my face.

"About time I got him in trouble." I mumbled.

"Jesus... What did he do to you?" Dimitri asked me. I looked up at him, before deciding it was time for me to leave.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" I screamed, bashing on the door. I swear I heard someone mutter _Oh hell, she's awake._

"Rose..."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed again.

"ROSE!" Dimitri yelled, sitting up. I spun around to face him, shooting him a glare. How dare he yell at me!

"Do not, I repeat, do _not_ yell at me." I growled. He shut up, and lay back down.

"Miss Hathaway, you've been discharged. Mr Ozera will be here in a moment to escort you back to your dormitory." The doctor said, offering me a smile.

"Rose?" Dimitri called as I walked out.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Thank you for what you did. I appreciate it." He said. I saw in his eyes that he legitimately meant it. I didn't care, though. He was already a pain in my a**.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, slamming the door closed.

**A week later**

A week. An entire week and all I've thought about were Dimitri's eyes. Something about them...was so familiar. No, what was I thinking? He was nothing to me. Barely trash. I couldn't afford anyone else in my life.

"Rose? You spaced again. Are you alright?" Lissa asked me as we walked to class.

"Sorry. Thinking about... chocolate. Anyway, what homework didn't I do?" I asked her. She shook her head and laughed at me.

"I wouldn't know. You've got Stan's class. I'll talk to you later." She said, giving me a brief hug and walking in the opposite direction to me.

"Stanny boy! Miss me?" I asked him. He'd kept me out of class for a while to recover from my 'episode', as he liked to call them. It wasn't my fault he p*ssed me off.

"Always, Hathaway. Now sit down, for Christ sakes, before you wake the dead." He muttered, returning to the papers on his desk.

"There's someone in my seat, though." I argued. It was true. Dimitri was in my seat.

"Well then, take the seat next to him, Rose." Stan sighed, knowing I was about to make a scene.

"That's not fair!" I whined. Stan shot me a glare that said 'sit-down-or-I'm-going-to-kick-you'.

"Rose...Sit down. Now." Stan said, emphasising each word.

"Fine." I growled, marching to the back of the room and bouncing into the chair. Stan stood up and began writing notes on the board.

"Rose." Dimitri nodded in greeting, not looking at me.

"New kid." I nodded back, pulling out my iPod and switching it on shuffle.

"Put it away, Hathaway." Stan said; his back to me. I glared in his general direction, but didn't put it away.

"Right, for those who want to pass, copy the board. For Rose, continue doing whatever it is you were doing while I was talking."

"Happy to oblige." I smiled at Stan, pulling out a sketch book and a pencil. The lesson passed slowly as I doodled on a previously blank page. I glanced over at Dimitri's page occasionally. He'd copied everything down, and was writing down the margin in Russian. Well, I'll be damned. I thought I picked up on an accent.

About halfway through the lesson, Stan's cell rang. He answered it, murmured something, and hung up.

"Belikov, Hathaway, to the office. They're expecting you." Stan said. I literally crammed my stuff into my bag, and took off out the door without waiting for Dimitri. He'll catch up, I thought. I wish I'd thought to argue, though. I definitely didn't like our meeting.

"Absolutely not!" I screamed at headmistress Kirova. She sighed, and gave me a bored look.

"Rose, you seemed to get along with him fine a few days ago. It could be a good thing. You two have a lot in common. He needs a friend, and you need someone to keep you level headed. He's proven that he can do that. It'll only be for a few weeks." She pushed. I growled under my breath.

"Russian kid, get in here!" I called. Kirova had him wait in the hall while she explained her terms to me.

"I could say the same about you, Rosemarie." Dimitri snapped, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm Turkish, you moron." I hissed.

"Quit it, you two. I don't know what your problem is, but you better sort it out fast." Kirova said. Dimitri looked very bored.

"Or what?" He quizzed. Well, hell. He had attitude. I was liking him a little bit more every day.

"Or the next few weeks are going to be a problem for you." Kirova finished, waving us out of her office. I growled and grabbed his arm, making him follow me.

"What is she talking about?" Dimitri asked, sounding very much like he didn't want to speak to me. Ever.

"You're my new roommate."


	3. Pride and Lust Part 3

**HEY GUIZE!**

**Only a short update this time, I'm afraid. I've just started back at school today, and already I've got two assignments. _**

**Anywhoo, hope ya'll enjoy this. Don't forgot to submit your opinion for 'The Book'.**

**~Little-Dhampir x**

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, or the Deadly Sins._

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_"What is she talking about?" Dimitri asked, sounding very much like he didn't want to speak to me. Ever._

_"You're my new roommate." I growled._

_~xXx~_

"Not a chance." He yelled at me, shoving me away.

"Does it look like we have a choice, Russian? I don't like you, okay. But I have to deal with you. Now shut up, and get your goddamn bag!" I screamed back, storming off down the hall toward my dorm. I think the entire school heard my door slam.

~Dimitri's point of view~

"What did you do?" A new voice murmured from behind me. I turned around to see the Ozera kid standing there, his fists clenched.

"I didn't do anything." I said matter of factly, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm.

"What's your problem?" I asked, shrugging his hand off of me.

"If you so much as touch her, you'll wish you never left Russia. Do you understand me?" He hissed. I nodded, and pushed past him again, heading towards the dorm room that I was forced to share with Hathaway.

~Rose's Point of View~

"Don't touch my sh*t." I mumbled as he walked in. He carried his bag across to the spare bed, and began unpacking.

"Wouldn't dream of it, your highness." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, a**hole." I told him, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Alright, that's it." He yelled. I walked back out, and almost cowered. He was standing right in the doorway, and _boy, _was he tall.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I teased, pushing past him and lounging on my bed.

"Get over yourself, Rose. You're stubborn, selfish, and mean. Nobody likes you, or wants anything to do with you. I know that after two days. I thought you were one of the good guys when I first met you. You saved my life. But now I see you're just like the others. A b*tch!" Dimitri screamed.

That was when I hit him.

His head snapped back, and blood squirted from his nose. Then I tackled him to the ground, and sat on his chest, wrapping my hands around his throat.

"You think I'm a b*tch now? Just wait, Russian. I'll kill you." I growled, tightening my hold.

"Rose, don't..." He choked.

"ROSE!" Christian roared, bursting into the room and pulling me off of him.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Rose, this isn't you! It's spirit! Listen to me, Rose. Snap out of it!"Christian yelled, slapping me hard across the face. I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, before breaking down and crumpling to the floor.

"My dorm is two rooms down. Go put your stuff in there. I'll talk to you after, Belikov." Christian said, waving Dimitri out.

"I'm a bad person." I whispered.

"You're not well, Rose. I can't let you leave. I'm sorry." Christian said. Before his words had time to process, he'd grabbed my key and bolted out the door, locking me in.


	4. Pride and Lust Part 4

**HEY GUIZE!**

**I am super-dooper sorry this took so long! I've been so busy with work, and school. **  
><strong>I recently got a new job, so I haven't had many weekends where I've had the opportunity to sit down and write.<strong>  
><strong>But I've taken some time off, just for ya'll. (:<strong>

**On another note:**

**I got 12 emails with a couple of ideas for 'The Book', and one of them actually asked if they could submit an idea for this series.**  
><strong>So I've decided that if ya'll want to submit an idea, send it along with a character profile and ya'll will get a cameo in either series. :D<strong>

**Next chapter I'll be introducing the new character, as well as a couple more twists, and as always... there will be fluff!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this (slightly short) chapter!**

**~Little-Dhampir xox**

** Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Vampire Academy, or '_The Last song I'm wasting on you'._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_"You're not well, Rose. I can't let you leave. I'm sorry." Christian said. Before his words had time to process, he'd grabbed my key and bolted out the door, locking me in._

"LET ME OUT!" I squealed, bashing on the door. I was in hysterics. I pounded on the door until my fists were bruised and bloody. Eventually I crumpled to the floor, just laying there. Not feeling, not moving, and barely breathing.

~Dimitri's Point of View~

I tossed my bag on the spare bed in Christian's dorm, and spun around to face him.

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded, feeling fear and anger surge through me.

"Rose is... Rose is troubled." He tried to explain.

"Nah, really? I wouldn't have guessed that when she tried to kill me." I snapped.

"Belikov, watch it. It's hard to explain. Rose is shadow kissed. But... something went wrong." Christian started to say, a haunted look crossing his face.

"Something went wrong when?" I asked, genuinely worried now. Christian looked like he was about to cry.

"Ever since she got pregnant, and lost the baby." He whispered, hanging his head. I swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek, but it was gone before I could comment.

"Wait... Rose got pregnant? Who was the father?" My face portrayed the shock I felt. Christian's eyes met mine, and he didn't need to answer. _Look who's here, boys. Rose; the Academy whore._ They were Jesse's words.

"Jesse was the father..." I whispered, regretting bringing it up.

"She was four months pregnant when Jesse finally found out. He was p*ssed. He started blaming her, and he got really violent. One day, he went too far. He stabbed her. He panicked, thinking she was dead. He tossed her down the stairs, and left her to die. I found her, and she made me swear to never tell a soul. Not even Lissa knows. Keeping a secret like that from your best friend... you can't even imagine what she goes through." His voice was a soft whisper; barely audible. You could almost see the memories flashing across his eyes. Finding Rose bleeding. Carrying her to the hospital.

"I... I have to go talk to her." I told him. He nodded, and I turned to leave.

"Belikov." Christian called.

"Yeah?"

"She's my sister. You hurt her, and I'm going to kill you myself." He threatened. I felt my eyes widen. He was serious on both counts.

I knocked on her door softly. There was no response.

"Rose?" I whispered, opening the door. The smell hit me the second my foot was through the door. Blood.

"Rose?" I asked louder. I heard whimpering coming from the bathroom. I walked in slowly, the smell of blood making my stomach churn.

"_Sparkling grey. They're my own veins. Any more than a whisper. Any sudden movement of my heart."_ She was whispering under her breath. They sounded like song lyrics. It was nothing I'd heard. She was sitting in the bathtub, with blood dripping down the sides of her face. It was almost like she'd tried to scratch her own face off.

_"And I know I'll have to watch them pass away. Just get through this day..."_ She whispered again, her eyes blank.

"Holy cr*p! Rose!" I yelled, grabbing a towel and holding it to her head.

"I don't like the dark, Dimitri. They can see me in the dark. I can feel them. Watching me." She murmured; her eyes still unfocused.

"Rose, we need to go the emergency room." I told her, trying to stand her up.

"No!" She shouted, her eyes meeting mine.

"But Rose, you're bleeding." I murmured, pulling the towel away and wiping away some of the blood. I picked her up out of the bath, and carried her into the main room, sitting her on her bed.

"Stay with me, Dimitri. Please." She asked, motioning for me to lie with her. I did as I was asked, lying next to her, trying not to hurt her. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Why did he do this, Dimitri?" She asked me softly.

"I don't know..." I told her honestly, kissing her forehead. She smiled softly, and within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think'll happen next? All is not as it seems. ;D<strong>

**I hope this chapter explained Christian's part in this. As I said, I've changed most of the characters, and new ones to come. (:**


	5. Author's Note  I'm sorry!

Hey, guys!

Firstly, I'm so insanely sorry I temporarily abandoned this Fic!

Secondly, I'm gonna try my best to update this fic sometime this weekend, or early next week.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys inspired me to start this back up. I'm so very glad you guys liked this story. :)

Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get my head together. Expect an update soon.

-TaylaJennifer :)


	6. Pride and Lust Part 5

**So, you know how you guys totally forgive me for not uploading for MONTHS, right?**

**Well, here's a new chapter. It isn't much, but it's all I can remember, for now.**

**THANK YOU, BananaFlavouredLemonade, for helping me with getting this started again. You're my biffle. :3**

**ANYWAY: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rose:<em>

I rolled over in my bed, yawning loudly and stretching my arms above my head. Throwing my legs over the edge of my bed, I stood, again stretching, my back this time. Why was I so sore? I threw my hair into a rough ponytail, and padded to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I gasped loudly, seeing my reflection. My face was red and bloodied. I gently prodded the scratches and examined them. One of them stood out as a harsh raised line, and I knew that one would definitely scar. It dragged from my forehead, and down my eyelid, until it stopped harshly an inch below my eye.

"Son of a..." I hissed, grabbing my toothbrush and quickly brushing my teeth, before padding back to my bed. What I didn't notice when I woke up, was a half naked Dimitri lying asleep on the other side of my bed.

He was laying on his stomach, his head resting on one arm, his other arm stretched toward where I was lying. His brown hair was splayed out over the pillow and his face, covering part of it. I gently sat down on the bed, and brushed his hair off of his face, feeling the silky strands run through my fingers.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled; still asleep but more awake than unconscious. I blanched, pulling away my hand and shifting further away from his sleeping form.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep." I mumbled, blushing. He smiled, and sat up, stretching his arms over his head like I did.

"Just... Please don't touch me. I hate it." He said quietly, getting up and hunting for his shirt. He turned his back to me, and my jaw dropped. There were scars covering his back. Deep scars, as if someone had carved them into his flesh. He heard my sudden intake of breath, and turned around, quickly pulling his shirt on.

"How is your face?" He asked softly, but his eyes showed a hardness that I'd never seen on anyone.

"What happened to your back?" I asked, ignoring his question.

_Dimitri:_

"What happened to your back?" She asked, her voice soft and almost childlike. I stiffened, and grabbed my shoes. I cannot deal with this shit today. As my hand reached the door, I heard her speak again.

"My baby died." She called, urging me back.

"How did she die?" I asked. Her eyes looked lost, as if she wasn't really here, but somewhere else.

"She stopped breathing. One night, I woke up to feed her, and she was just... Gone. It looked like she was sleeping. I wouldn't have known any different if her lips weren't tinged blue. I sat in my room alone, holding her for three days. They found me, and said I wasn't the same." She whispered, her black eyes full of pain, as tears began filling them. I had an overwhelming urge to reach out, and wrap my arms around her. Just to show her that I was here for her. But, I couldn't.

"What happened to your back?" She whispered again, her voice eerie, almost like that of someone who was possessed.

"I was raped." I said, waiting for her expression to change. Waiting for the disgust that I always expected. But, none came.

"So was I." Her voice was almost a breath, and her eyes slowly closed as she collapsed forward onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh, snap. Anyway, I'm still putting all the pieces back together. Hope you enjoyed this re-introduction chapter. <strong> **Keep checking back. I will continue this. And, there WILL be blood. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTONS!<strong> **'Nuff said.**


	7. Pride and Lust Part 6

**_Two updates in a row! Aren't you guys lucky? _**

**_This chapter is really important. You'll see why._**

**_Hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Rose:<em>

"He slept in your bed?" Lissa asked, sceptically. I sighed and ate another spoonful of EMS cereal.

"Christ, yes. He slept in my bed. It was no big deal. He's just a friend." I grumbled, trying not to blush as I remembered his arms wrapped around my chest as I slept.

"Rosemarie, you've never had a male who was 'just a friend'. Besides Christian, of course." She commented, sounding frustrated with me. She wanted me to tell her I'd slept with him. That we were dating.

Equally frustrated, I grabbed my empty cereal bowl and stormed away from the table.

"Great, now you're pissed at me." She sighed. I turned back to her, sudden anger filling my head.

"What did you expect, Lissa? You're basically asking if I'm a slut!" I shouted, throwing my arms up in anger. She blanched, shrinking back on herself. Christian walked in, finished with the bathroom.

"Calm down, Rose. She meant no harm." He said, his voice almost a growl. He stood beside Lissa, and kissed her cheek, whispering something to her. Lissa nodded and walked from the room, Christian following her and closing the door behind him.

_Dimitri:_

Lissa showed up at my door, Christian standing behind her, their faces grim.

"We need your help, Dimitri." Lissa mumbled, her eyes watery, as I'd she was about to cry. I let them in, and sat across from them as they took a seat on the plain sofa against the wall.

"We can't help Rose, anymore. She holds too much against me." Lissa said, hurt filling her porcelain face. Christian took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Dimitri, there's a few things we need to tell you. You and Rose are close, so it's a good idea for us to tell you." Christian mumbled as he took Lissa's other hand into his free one. Lissa began speaking, her voice slow, precise, and filled with anguish.

"Last year, Rose was attacked. She was badly beaten, and raped, before she managed to get away. He assumed she was dead, so he left her there. She managed to crawl to the guard's quarters and alert her mentor. Immediately, she was rushed to a hospital and cared for. They found she was pregnant. She was put in an induced coma, and nobody was willing to speak for her, so the baby remained alive. For four months, she was confined to her room, but he still found her." Her light voice cracked, and she indicated for Christian to finish the story.

"She was attacked again. He stabbed her in the stomach, twice, and once in the chest. She nearly died, but her baby wasn't so lucky. It would've died instantly, the doctors said." He spoke quietly.

_Rose:_

_My arms sat uselessly at my sides, as the uncomfortable emptiness inside me was my only reminder that I was still alive._

_"The foetus would've died instantly. There's nothing we can do, except make her more comfortable." The doctor said as tears filled my sore eyes. I felt alone. Completely alone. I could feel the stares of my friends. All around me. But, I was alone. Eventually, everyone except Lissa left._

_"Rose?" She whispered, squeezing my hand softly, willing me to wake up. "I can help you." I felt her hands rest on my stomach gently. A few seconds passed before I felt a light filling me, and the emptiness was gone._

My eyes flew open, as I woke up. Nightmares again. I sighed and sniffled, before lying back down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone see that coming? No? Good! ;D<strong>


	8. Yet another Author's note

Hey, guys!

Just another quick author's note, since it's 6:00am and I have school very soon.

I get a lot of people messaging me stating the obvious. Telling me that, "the baby was already dead" or that "Rose and Christian hate each other".

In no way is this message hostile. I just wanted to publicly say what I've told everyone who has PM'd me.

Try to be patient. Please. My stories are different from the book and confusing, but that's what gives them their charm. I know all these things. Believe me. But, I have everything planned out.

I've said all I need to say. Expect an update sometime over the next couple of days. I'll try to make it a longer one. :)

* * *

><p>Buttons!<p> 


	9. Pride and Lust Part 7

**Hey, guys!**

**This chapter has a lemon. Just warning you. It's a really crappy lemon, but a lemon nonetheless. **

**I apologize for the crappiness of the lemon. Its kind of needed for the storyline. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The following morning was Hell on earth. Minus the fire. And, the sodomy and rape. But, it was pretty freaking close.<p>

"Rose, wake up." Dimitri shook my shoulder in a feeble attempt to wake me up. I rolled onto my side, and glared at him.

"It removes its hand from my shoulder and does what it's told." I said; my voice a poor imitation of Buffalo Bill. He chuckled, before backing away and handing me a cup of coffee. Hmmm. I could get used to this.

"You have class this morning." He said, sipping from his own cup. He was shirtless. And, he was delicious. No, bad Rose. Boys are bad. Holy shit, am I still drunk? I don't think I am. Huh. Wow, he is sexy. Bad Rose!

"Why are you staring at me?" Dimitri asked, pulling on a shirt and looking rather self-conscious.

"I don't know if you noticed, but you're sexy, and I want to have your babies." I winked, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom, feeling satisfied as I watched his eyes pop out of his head and his jaw drop. Yes, indeed. I could definitely get used to this.

"Don't get used to it." He mumbled, as of reading my mind. I pouted, and downed the last of my coffee, before pulling my jacket off. My tank top was low-cut, and revealing. Dimitri's eyes wandered for a little more time than was socially acceptable.

Dimitri:

"I need to get dressed." She mumbled, pulling her shirt over her head, and covering her breasts in the same move. Damn, she was sexy. My boxers began to feel small, as she glanced at me from over her shoulder. She was teasing me.

"Mr Belikov, I do believe you have an erection." She smirked. She was right. She let her shirt drop to the ground, revealing her breasts.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily, as she stepped toward me. She closed the distance between us, my erection pressing against her belly.

"You know you want it." She whispered, pulling my face to hers and kissing me. Holy shit.

"Rose, are you sure?" I asked, pulling away from her. She nodded breathlessly, and yanked down her jeans, leaving her in her underwear, and went to grab a condom from her drawer. I locked the dorm room door, and removed all my clothes except my boxers.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked, her voices soft.

"No." I answered, feeling myself harden further.

"Me either." She said, wrapping her thin arms around my neck and kissing me.

****I suck at lemons, but a lemon is coming up****

She pulled down her underwear with one hand, and mine with the other, allowing my erection to spring free. We were fully naked, and her hands ran over my chest, as she continued to kiss me.

"Bed." She whispered. I picked her up, and carried her to the bed, straddling her. She leaned down and grabbed me in her hand, squeezing, making me groan loudly.

I rolled the condom on my penis, and kissed my way over her breasts and down her belly, before positioning myself between her legs.

"How?" I asked, my voice raspy with anticipation.

"Hard." She answered. I slammed myself into her, giving her a moment to adjust, before I slid myself back out. I repeated this movement, over and over, listening to her moan loudly, until we both climaxed, panting softly. I pulled out of her and disposing of the condom and kissing her forehead.

"Dimitri?" She asked, her black eyes enormous and filled with innocence.

"Yes?"

"Where is Natalia?" She whispered. I leaned over and kissed her belly.

"Natalia isn't here, Roza. I'm sorry." I told her. She nodded, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Pride and Lust Part 8

**Guuuuyyyysssss, I write-ed a new chapter for yooouuu.**

**This one is probably one of THE most important chapters in this. **

**Like, no joke.**

**I'm in a super good mood, by the way. **

**ANYWAY:**

**Read, people! **

**I hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

><p>"Okay, so.. Let me get this straight.. You had sex? In your room?" Lissa asked for the fifth time. I sighed.<p>

"Why does this surprise you so much?" I said, exhaling loudly. She pursed her lips at me, almost glaring.

"It doesn't. That's the problem. Rose, you promised you'd try to pull yourself together. You're going to end up pregnant if you're not careful, and we both know what happened last time." She snapped. I could scarcely believe what she was saying.

"You have no idea what happened last time." I spat, storming out of the room. I remained stone-faced until I had my back to my dorm room door and I was facing my bed.

Tears filled my eyes. Within' seconds tears were streaming down my cheeks, and no more than a minute later, I was sobbing.

"So much for best friends!" I screamed, agony ripping through my chest like a glowing knife; searing hot and sharp.

Sobbing loudly, my chest heaving, I made my way to the bathroom. I can't do this, anymore. I can't do it.

I developed a pattern whilst searching my dorm. Cry, breathe, search, scream. Cry, breathe, search, scream. Cry, breathe, search...

Find.

Lissa:

Christian was pacing when I got home. He did this a lot, but today was worse. I got myself worked up at Rose's.. I needed to calm down.

"Lissa, I screwed up." He breathed. I looked at him, eyes wide. I feared the worst.

"Christian? Can you explain what's going on?" I asked, slightly hysterical.

"She just... She was just so little... It didn't look right. She shouldn't have been like that. What happened, I couldn't help it... I just... I just couldn't let her keep going on like that." Christian said, pacing and running his hands through his thick black hair.

It was so confusing, he was talking, words were coming out and they made sense individually, just not together. He kept talking about 'her' and 'she' and I didn't understand. My mouth opened to ask what he was talking about but quickly closed when he stopped pacing and his eyes got wide in remembrance.

"It was so selfish, her go on as long as I did. She had no future. She was in pain. A demon. I knew it. Every minute was a different kind of hell for her. She never ate. She didn't need her diaper changed. What she needed was for it all to end. I did it." He turned to face me, sweat beading on his forehead and eyes narrowing a bit, hands forming fists. I was afraid. I never thought I'd be afraid of him, of the love of my life.

"I took the pillow and just put it over her face. She didn't cry, didn't flail around, she just laid there. It was almost like she wanted to go. She knew what was happening, and she wanted to go. I did stop. I did think. She almost caught me but I got away with it." He took a step towards the door and put his palms flat against the wall.

"I'll never regret it. I will never regret letting that girl go to where she belongs. I'm the only one who cared, the only one who saw it; the pain."

I still looked at him, completely broken as he spoke.

"Christian, who? Who did you help?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder blade.

Christian turned his head and looked at me with tears in his eyes. A single droplet of salty water fell, and his lip quivered.

"Natalia. I killed her." He said, his eyes filling with unshed tears as I stopped breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see that coming? Do you hate me? Promise, I'll make it better. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Big shout out to the greatest human being to ever walk the earth or any surrounding planets. Banana Flavored Lemonade!<strong>**


	11. Pride and Lust Part 9

**I could beg for mercy for not updating in a while, or I could just give you this awesome chapter. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pride and Lust:<strong>_

_Christian, who? Who did you help?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder blade._

_Christian turned his head and looked at me with tears in his eyes. A single droplet of salty water fell, and his lip quivered._

_"Natalia. I killed her." He said, his eyes filling with unshed tears as I stopped breathing._

Lissa:

I had to find someone. Had to stop this. She had to know.

"Lissa, please!" Christian yelled, his eyes desperate and lonely as he grabbed my arm.

"What?! Please don't tell? Please understand? Understand that you're a murderer?!" I screeched, slapping him across the face; hard.

He recoiled in shock, sadness filling his face.

"I love you." He whispered softly, letting my arm go. His heart was broken. So was mine. But, I had to do something. Without looking back, I ran from the room, headed for the gym.

"Dimitri! Where's Rose?" I gasped as I entered the training room. He was shirtless. Wow.

"She was at home, last I saw. Is something wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. His arms folded across his chest, making it harder to concentrate. Fucking female hormones.

"Follow me, and put a god-damn shirt on." I said, tearing out of the gym, leaving him to follow.

Rose:

Cough.

Swallow.

Sob.

Swallow.

Swallow.

Swallow.

_Sleep._

Dimitri:

We pounded on the door for what felt like hours. We couldn't hear anything, and we were getting more and more worried. Finally, I'd had enough. I mustered all my strength together, and kicked at the door, again and again. After seven or eight tries, the door gave way, and flew open.

"Stay here." I said, sternly, as I walked into the room. She wasn't in the main area. The only room left is... Oh no.

I moved to bathroom as quick as I could. There she was. She was laying on the cold tile, her hair splayed across her face. Her arms were covered in blood that pooled around her on the ground, soaking what was left of a bottle of pills.

She was dead.

I checked her pulse twice, to be sure. There was no way to tell which had killed her, the blood or the pills. But, one of them did a bloody good job of it.

I heard an intake of breath from behind me, and stood quickly. I watched as tears formed and overflowed Lissa's eyes as she took in the scene before her.

* * *

><p><strong>Songfic time!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lissa:<p>

_Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed._

I sat on my bed, unable to believe it. My mind just refused to accept it. She can't be gone.

_Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep. And, then leave me alone. Don't try to wake me in the morning, cause I will be gone._

Tears wouldn't come. Nothing would. I couldn't move. Someone had wrapped a blanket around me, but my bones still felt like ice.

_Don't feel bad for me. I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go._

Why did she have to leave me?

_Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep. I don't want to wake up on my own anymore._

Dimitri:

_Sing to me. Sing to me. I don't want to wake up on my own anymore._

My heart was broken. She was gone. No longer alive. Dead.

_Don't feel bad for me. I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart,_

_I really want to go._

I had to keep moving. Had to do something. Rose would want me to. Rose would want me to fight. My mind kept playing her dead body, over and over, on repeat.

_Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep._

She was haunting me.

_There is another world. There is a better world. Well, there must be._

It's my fault she died.

_There must be._

_There is another world._

_There is a better world._


	12. Pride and Lust Part 10

**TWO UPDATES IN A WEEK! YOU GUYS KEEN?!**

**No?**

**Alriiighty, then.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Previously on Pride and Lust:<p>

_I moved to bathroom as quick as I could. There she was. She was laying on the cold tile, her hair splayed across her face. Her arms were covered in blood that pooled around her on the ground, soaking what was left of a bottle of pills._

_She was dead._

_I checked her pulse twice, to be sure. There was no way to tell which had killed her, the blood or the pills. But, one of them did a bloody good job of it._

_I heard an intake of breath from behind me, and stood quickly. I watched as tears formed and overflowed Lissa's eyes as she took in the scene before her._

* * *

><p><strong>*One Year Later*<strong>

Lissa:

I sat motionless, staring at the tombstone that still looked new. It wasn't all that long ago that we'd lost her, but it felt like an eternity.

"Princess?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned from the grave and came face-to-face with Dimitri. Despite everything, he still loved Rose. More than ever.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, brushing away the stray tear that'd streamed down my cheek.

"Nothing's wrong. They're waiting for you." He said; a small smile on his face. I nodded, returning his brief smile, before turning back to her grave and blowing a kiss toward it.

Dimitri:

The walk back to dorms was a long one. We didn't say a word the whole way, as had become the usual with us.

"How is she?" Lissa asked me as we entered her room. I shook my head.

"She's… She's still holding on. Barely." I whispered, keeping my eyes on the floor. Rose's suicide attempt shook the whole school. She was flown to the Royal Court to be cared for after the doctors here managed to revive her. I received hourly updates from Adrian. So far, it wasn't looking so good.

Lissa and I said our goodbyes, and I went back to my room. As I was walking, I was deep in thought. A lot had changed in the year that Rose had been in hospital. Christian was imprisoned for murder. Whenever Lissa goes missing, I always find her sitting at Natalia's grave. She blames herself, even though everyone tells her it's not her fault.

My phone rang as I entered my room. Closing the door behind me, I answered it.

"Belikov." I said quickly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"She's awake, Dimitri."

And, just like that, my world changed.

"Book me a flight. I'll be there in three hours." I told him, hanging up the phone and packing a bag. I briefly questioned whether I should leave without telling Lissa, but shrugged it off. She'd find out.

Due to an early flight, I was there in less than three hours. However, I was held at the gates until Adrian came down to get me. Something about being under 18 and not allowed to enter the court unsupervised? I sat scowling until Adrian got there.

"Belikov, she's not in the hospital anymore. She has a private suite in my Aunt's hotel. She'll be there until she's healed." He explained.

"Show me where it is?" I asked him, picking up my bag.

"I can take you there, but I can't promise you'll be let in. I'll see what I can do." He mumbled as we jogged across the lawns toward the building.

"Why wouldn't I be let in?" I questioned.

"She went crazy. Won't speak to anyone. She keeps screaming about Natalia every time I go in there, so they've kept a guard at the door, at all times, until she's calmed down. Someone thought it'd be a genius idea to tell her it was Christian that killed her daughter, and she seems to think I'm Christian." I took a deep breath, and prayed she would speak to me. I waited so long for her. I love her.

We arrived at the door, the rest of the building being as spectacular as you'd imagine. Adrian pulled the guard aside, and spoke to him quietly. I picked up a few words like 'calm', 'boyfriend', and 'stable'. The guard nodded his approval, and stepped aside, opening the door. He allowed me to walk in, and closed it behind me.

When I saw her, I scarcely recognized her. She was still wearing a hospital gown, but she'd been restrained to the bed. It seemed like she was sleeping. I watched from the door for a few minutes, before I heard her mumble something quietly.

Cautiously, I crossed the room to stand next to her bed and hold her hand. She stayed quiet, but her eyes fluttered open. The second her chocolate brown eyes met mine, I felt my heart melt.

"Dimitri." She breathed, her voice soft, almost musical.

"I'm right here. My _Roza, _what've they done to you?" I asked, not expecting an answer as I stroked her face, brushing away a lock of hair. Her eyes slowly closed again, and I was relieved that she'd stayed calm. After twenty minutes, I heard Adrian enter the room, and walk over to the bed.

"I can't believe it. Just like that, she's calm. What'd you do, Belikov?" He asked quietly, so he didn't wake her.

"I don't know. I just held her hand. Maybe she likes me more." I said, my ego blown up as much as it would go as I smiled down at her sleeping face.

"Bullshit." Adrian hissed a little too loudly. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Get out!" Rose screeched, trying to pull herself out of the restraints. Her voice had taken on a vicious tone. If she gets out of those restraints, she'll kill him. Adrian realized this too, but not fast enough. Time seemed to slow down as we saw her snap the ropes, and jump up. She didn't attack him, as I'd expected. She stood up on the bed. Unmoving, her eyes following Adrian as he backed away.

"Rose, please." He begged. I watched as she raised her hand, her palm outstretched as if she were giving him something.

"Adrian, you know what happens." He whispered; her voice so quiet and threatening that it sent shivers down my spine. Slowly, she closed her palm into a fist, and I watched as Adrian began to choke, as if being raised into the air by his throat.

"Rose… Please." He spluttered, gasping for air.

"Bored now." She said, dropping her arm to her side, letting him crash back to the ground. There was a loud _snap_, and Adrian was motionless. I gaped, unable to take in what I'd just seen. Rose's eyes glazed over, and she collapsed in a heap onto the bed. Quickly, I checked Adrian for a pulse. He was still alive. But, his leg was broken, and he'd have bruises on his neck for a while. I dragged him out into the hall, asking the guard to take him to the hospital.

Then, I checked Rose. Her heartbeat was weak. Barely there. As I moved my hand away from her, she let out an ear-splitting scream filled with agony. I was unsure of what to do, desperately looking to see what was wrong. Her face contorted in pain, and her hands grabbed her head, as if trying to claw out whatever it was that was hurting her. As soon she ran out of breath, she took another, and screamed again. The screaming didn't seem to end. I tried desperately to soothe her, sitting up on the bed and pulling her into my lap. Slowly, after what seemed like hours of agonized screams, her voice began to quieten, until it was barely a whimper.

"Rose? Rose, it's me. Please open your eyes. It's me, _Roza._" I whispered, stroking her face gently. The whimpers stopped immediately, and her eyes opened.

"Dimitri, it hurts." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's okay, Rose. It's going to be okay. I promise." I told her over and over. After the crying died down, she spoke.

"Adrian? Is he okay?" She asked.

"His leg broke when he fell. What was that, Rose? I've never…" I said, trailing off. The memory of her like that was horrible.

"Darkness. When the baby… Natalia… When Lissa healed her, she took something from me. Something she needed to heal the baby. She didn't know she took it. She still doesn't. But, whatever it was, I need it back." She mumbled, playing with the strings from my hoodie.

"How do you get it back?" I asked her. She shook her head. I pulled her chin up to face me, my eyes pleading. She sighed.

"As long as Lissa and I are bonded, she'll hold that piece of me. I need to break the bond, and then have her heal me again." She told me. I heard the door open.

"The bond is broken, Rose. It broke when you died."

There at the door was Lissa. I'd never seen her look so determined.

"What do I need to do?" Lissa asked, looking at Rose.

"Heal me." Rose whispered, then turned to me. "Break my neck." She told me.

I gaped. She couldn't be serious.

"Dimitri, do it." Another voice said. I looked up to see Adrian had entered the room, slightly limping. Lissa must've healed his leg. Rose stiffened, growling like an animal at Adrian.

"Do it." Lissa said, walking over to Rose and placing her hand on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I… I can't." I whispered. I heard a sigh, and Adrian took two steps, grabbed her head, and twisted. Rose went limp.

"Lissa, now!" Adrian yelled, catching Rose's head and resting it in my lap. Lissa placed a hand on my cheek, and one on Rose's. Before I could question her, I was filled with light. I could almost hear music, and the faces of my family and friends flashed before my eyes, finally coming to rest on Rose.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I registered was Rose sobbing.

"Come on, we need to get home." Lissa whispered, smiling softly at me. I lifted Rose into my arms, and we walked down to the airport, boarding the private jet Lissa had brought here. The entire ride back, Rose held onto me for dear life, crying her heart out.

When we got back, Rose and I were given a guest house, as we'd been withdrawn from schooling. By request, of course. Rose didn't want to go back, and I wasn't going to force her. I tucked her into bed, and laid down next to her, stroking her face. There was no question about it. I loved this woman.

There was a soft knock at the door. Lissa. I answered it, and she barged in and sat on the couch.

"Thank goodness you're still up. I'm sorry it's so late, but I needed to tell you something before Rose wakes up." She said, trying to remain quiet.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" She smiled at me.

"Everything's just fine. I didn't heal Rose, Dimitri. You did. I sent magic to her, through you. Now, you're bonded to her." She blurted out. I gaped at her. She couldn't be serious.

"We're… Bonded?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. We didn't think it'd work, but it did. She needs someone there for her. You're crazy about her, anyone can see that. And, if you're bonded, she won't be absorbing the darkness. It was wrong of me to try to heal Natalia, and doing that broke her. Bonding you two allowed me to fix that. She should be better in a day or two." She smiled. I nodded, still absorbing what she'd told me.

_"I can hear you two out there. Comrade, I owe you a whole lot of sex. Fair warning."_ I smirked

"Rose is awake." I told her, my chest filling with want.

"I'll leave you two to it. I can see myself out." Lissa smirked. I nodded and made my way to the bedroom, hearing the front door close.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, closing the bedroom door. She smiled up at me lazily.

"I feel much better. Bond mates, eh?" She asked.

"Bond mates. That's big. Almost like marriage. But, I can't get rid of you." She chuckled softly, curling back up in the doona.

"Come lie with me, Dimitri." She whispered. I nodded, removing my shirt and curling up next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. We laid there in comfortable silence until we both drifted off to sleep.

*Eight months later*

Rose:

I rolled over to be greeted by the most amazing sight in the world. Dimitri sleeping next to me, snoring softly, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Comrade, wake up." I giggled, straddling his hips and pressing my lips to his.

"Ah, God. Rose, couldn't you have at least taken my pants off first?" He groaned. I giggled again, rolling off of him.

"Happy Birthday!" I shouted, grabbing his gifts from under the bed and plopping myself down next to him again.

"Rose, you didn't have to get me anything." He complained, seeing the three boxes.

"Shut up and open them, or I'll eat your firstborn." I threatened. He smirked, grabbing the smaller box first.

"No, no, noooo. The big one first." I said, snatching it back. He rolled his eyes, still smiling, and unwrapped the bigger box.

"Rose, is this a duster?" He asked me, grinning. I nodded enthusiastically as he kissed me softly. He then unwrapped the second one, which was from. Lissa.

"Oh, wow. Really?" He asked me, staring at the box of condoms as if it had teeth.

"I told her not to, but she said you'd need them." I rolled my eyes, putting them on the bedside table and handing him the last box.

"Promise me something first." I said quietly. He looked up at me, his eyes quickly filling with concern.

"Love me forever, comrade?" I asked.

"Forever." He told me, unwrapping the last gift.

"What… Really?" He asked, his eyes wide.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAND, BAM. That's all I've written so far. So, you're all just gon' have to wait. <strong>

**BY THE WAY:**

**This chapter was hastily written for my best friend, ****_Banana Flavored Lemonade_****, because I like being alive, and if that was the last chapter, she would plot my untimely death. :D**

**You should go check out her Fics. She hands out free cookies with every review. ;)**

**TTFN**

**-Tayla**

**(FUN FACT: This is the longest chapter in this Fic. Just thought I'd point that out. :D)**


End file.
